Pacto con un señor del tiempo
by PhantomRaven11
Summary: No vas a madurar más por matar todas tus ilusiones, lo harás más por mantener un equilibrio entre ellas y la realidad. No es malo soñar mientras que no llegue a ser una obsesión, pero estamos tan acostumbrados a ver sólo lo que tenemos en la tierra que nosotros mismos somos los que nos limitamos. El Doctor es la cura, hace honor a su nombre. Sólo tenemos que levantar la vista.


Cuando despiertas después de haber descansado lo suficiente, no puedes volver a dormir, por más que lo intentes. Algo parecido me pasa.

Estuve dormida toda mi vida, todo el tiempo y ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba, no sabía lo que me estaba perdiendo. Los humanos solemos ser reacios a cambiar de vida, sea buena o mala, solemos tener miedo al cambio, así como al fracaso. Solemos castigar al que se arriesga si las cosas salen mal y felicitar a la suerte si las cosas salen bien, pero una vez arañamos sólo un poco la verdadera realidad no podemos volver a nuestra vida anterior.

Conocer al Doctor fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis diecinueve años y no lo cambiaría por nada. No quiero que mi nombre figure en los libros de historia, acepto que seamos anónimos y ni siquiera imaginarme una vida sin él, eso sería peor que la muerte. De hecho, preferiría morir antes que esa condena eterna. Estar sin él y la TARDIS... cierro los ojos imaginándomelo y tengo que abrirlos rápidamente apartando esos pensamientos de mi vida.

Solemos imaginarnos un montón de mundos paralelos al nuestro, incluso en el propio imaginamos muchas historias de superhéroes, villanos, monstruos, fantasmas, brujas... todo nos parecen demasiado irreales pero sin embargo todos hemos soñado con ellos alguna vez, ya sea para bien o para mal. Todos hemos soñado alguna vez, aunque fuera sólo una formar parte de algo más grande porque los seres humanos no somos islas solitarias, sino sociables. ¿Quién sabe si esos son residuos porque sabemos que hay algo más? Alienígenas. Hay gente que cree en ellos y otras no. Por mi parte nunca le tomé demasiada importancia, me bastaba la vida que tenía pero cuando la venda de mis ojos cayó, ¿cómo iba a seguir igual?

Nada de mi mundo se ve igual, ya no puedo conformarme con sueños e ilusiones, necesito algo real. Viajar a otro planeta era algo imposible para mi, ni siquiera iba a rozar esa idea pero algo puedo tocar la TARDIS, está ahí para mi. Puedo tocar su panel de control, las paredes, pisar el suelo, ver el exterior de ésta... y me gusta que sea azul. Nuestro cielo es celeste y me gusta pensar que el azul de la TARDIS es porque va más allá de nuestro propio cielo pero se parecen. Son colores fríos y parecen inalcanzables pero sólo tienes que cruzarlos para darte cuenta de todo lo que te estabas perdiendo. El cielo es celeste mientras el sol brille y también me gusta pensar que el Doctor es el sol del universo. Siempre está ahí, incluso puedes verlo pero no le echas cuentas hasta que falta. Ha salvado a tanta gente que ya algunos toman su trabajo por una obligación pero no es así, debemos dar gracias cada vez que lo hace porque no es su obligación, porque lo hace sólo por nosotros.

Yo me considero su luna, como su opuesto pero a la vez su complemento. La luz que brilla gracias a él. Todos los demás serían las estrellas con un número tan ilimitado como personas ha salvado.

No somos el centro del universo, de hecho da miedo lo pequeños que somos en el universo, pero sin embargo en la tierra todo parece tan grande que magnificamos nuestra vida más de lo que podemos, incluso de lo que debemos.

Tendrían que atarme o encerrarme para que abandonara esta vida, para que le abandonara a él. No es un superhéroe, no es un villano, tampoco un monstruo ni un fantasma ni una bruja. No es nada de lo que podamos inventarnos. Bueno, si un alienígena pero lo que si es un superviviente. Con todas las letras. Se equivoca, todos lo hacemos, no podemos culparlo como si fuera alguien perfecto, lo que cuenta son sus aciertos. Nadie podría tirar la primera piedra afirmando que no se ha equivocado pero sin embargo no tienen ningún problema en culparlo cuando algo va mal, sólo por arriesgarse, pero él ha hecho algo. No yo, ni ellos, sino el Doctor y eso es lo que no ven.

¿Crees poder hacerlo mejor? Inténtalo y entonces prepárate para las críticas si fallas, las mismas que has dicho se volverán contra ti.

Se dice que la depresión es perder la motivación por todo aquello que antes te gustaba, pero en ese caso sólo te espera la oscuridad. En el mio es porque tengo algo mucho mejor que no puedo dejar pasar porque el universo no espera a nadie, ni siquiera con una máquina del tiempo.


End file.
